


Midnight Snack

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its midnight and Daniel is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic, written 04-17-2009

_::crunch::  
Chew chew chew  
::slurp::_

::crunch::  
Chew chew chew  
::suck::

 

Jack mentally opened one eye, threat assessing the annoying noises coming from next to him in bed. Home? Check. Bed? Check. Bad feelings? None.

So what the hell was going on next to him other than some sort of crunchy, slurping orgy?

Jack rolled over and opened his eyes to Daniel's hip. He raised his eyes higher and was blinded by the clip-on light from Daniel's book. Sure they were great for reading in bed when you didn't want to bother the person next to you, but you could still land an airplane with the damn things.

Daniel was sitting up in bed, reading and munching and for God's sake, slurping something from his fingers.

"Daniel"?

"Jack? Did I wake you?" said Daniel, not looking up from his book.

"Um..."

_::munch::  
Chew chew chew.  
::slurp::_

"Daniel!"

"Yes Jack?"

"What the hell are you eating?"

"Crackers with tuna fish with dill pickles. Why?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Daniel. What time is it?"

"Um, just after midnight."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. I was hungry."

"For tuna fish, crackers and pickles?"

"Its actually rather tasty."

"Daniel. I hate cracker crumbs in bed."

"Don't worry, I'll just brush them next to your Oreo crumbs and your Dorito crumbs".

Jack winced. Ooops.

"You gonna kick me outta bed for eating crackers, Jack?"

"Absolutely not," said Jack, settling back down and pressing his nose into Daniel's hip.

"Go back to sleep, Jack," Daniel said fondly, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

"You need to do the same thing, snack-boy," murmured Jack.


End file.
